


Gegenshein

by Numerion



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numerion/pseuds/Numerion





	Gegenshein

And there she was, running across the forest with nimble agility. She could hear the pursuers behind her, but she knew they weren't going to catch her. They never did. They had hounds this time. She could hear them barking between the trees. Those were even faster than she was, but her simple tricks would leave them off the trail. 

Her path lead her out of the forest, onto the plain on the ridge. She risked a sight over her shoulder and she could see the bright orange light of the torches and hear the yelling of men. She turned right ahead again and started running. The tall summer grass was going out of her way, but she left no prints for them to find. She rose her head up and looked into the sky. It was ever so beautiful with thousands of stars and gegenschein keeping her way lit. 

She heard some of the dogs run out of the forest somewhere below her. She pushed the package she was carrying closer to her chest and picked up her pace. The dogs would tire quickly, so it was only a matter of keeping ahead of them. Soon she entered another forest on the other side of the ridge. A forest she knew like the back of her hand. The dogs lost her. All she heard were sounds of the forest, birds, bugs and the trees swaying in the wind. And a child's cry. 

She stopped and pulled the crying package away from her chest. "It's alright little one, you are going to be one of us" she whispered and cooed the child back to sleep. Soon she would be back home and their tribe would have one more member.

She started running again.


End file.
